wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43 ' ---- "I ''just asked you something! are you even paying attention to anything happening?" Waterdrop snapped. ~Patchfeather~ 13:05, May 20, 2016 (UTC) "I am on bordor patrol." Peregrineheart said, "I am paying attention to the bordor." Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 15:14, May 21, 2016 (UTC) "Are you a kit? you aren't supposed to just pay attention to the border, you have to pay attention to everything going on around you!" Waterdrop hissed. "How could Runningstar pick such a stupid cat as Deputy?" she quietly asked herself. ~Patchfeather~ 22:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Peregrineheart glared at her. "I am perfectly capable of guarding the bordor without your help." Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 01:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) "That's not what I'm talking about, stupid! I asked you if you saw anything werid! Just... nevermind," Waterdrop flattened her ears and sighed. "No one ever listens to me anymore..." she added quietly to herself, turning back to her post and looking sadly ahead. ~Patchfeather~ 20:34, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Peregrineheart rolled his eyes, and went to trudge off, before realizing he would be leaving the border unattanded. Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 21:09, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang glanced around, ears pricked. A scent tickled her nose. She froze, pelt bristling and followed the scent. --- Nightpaw shook with excitement, he couldn't wait any longer! he turned to race off, but Creekfrost blocked his path with his whippy tail. "Heatherpaw and her mentor are joining too," Creekfrost reminded him. Nightpaw's heart sank. Was every apprentice joining this thing? --- Hazelpaw scuffed the ground uneasily with his forepaws. A strange scent blew in a light breeze. His pelt prickled. Was that Rogue scent? Was it the murderer!? Shut up, Hazelpaw! there's nothing to worry about! besides, what are the odds of this happening right now? Hazelpaw scolded himself, his thought made him relax a bit. It was probably just being carried across the border. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw trotted back to camp. Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 15:45, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw trotted up to Creekfrost. "Peregrineheart's still guarding the border though!" she complained. Why did her mentor have to go off when she needed him to assess her? --look me in the eye 20:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost rolled his eyes and flicked his tail, annoyed with Peregrineheart. The cat never seemed to pay attention to Heatherpaw's training. He didn't think Peregrineheart was quite ready to be a mentor, let alone deputy. "I will asses you," Creekfrost meowed. He wasn't letting this apprentices mentor blow her chance to become a Warrior. ~Patchfeather~ 00:26, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw's ginger tail flicked happily. "Okay then, Creekfrost! When are we leaving?" ---- Slatestream watched Heatherpaw nearby. The slate-gray tom was one of the older warriors in the Clan, and he knew that at some point, he would have to start slowing down. --look me in the eye 07:16, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Now!" Whiskerclaw mewed excitedly. Creekfrost nodded and signaled with his tail to go. ~Patchfeather~ 11:43, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Peregrineheart was trudging back to camp when he remembered something: Heatherpaw's training assesment. It had totally slipped his mind! He wasn't sure if she had left yet, and if she did, who she was with or anything. He walked around the camp, wondering what to do, until he found Pepperpaw. "Hey, Pepperpaw!" he said, and the cat turned and looked. "Have you seen Heatherpaw? I was meant to asses her, and I completely forgot."-----Pepperpaw thought he must have looked at Peregrineheart like he was an idiot, he thought this because he thought Peregrineheart was an idoit. "You forgot? Then find her yourself, she isn't my apprentice, she's your apprentice, it isn't my fault you are a bad mentor." he said, and walked off. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 11:53, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Woah, wait, you think Peregrineheart's an idiot?" Ashpaw came out of nowhere from the stalks of a tussock and was at Pepperpaw's side. ~Patchfeather~ 11:57, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw stiffened, and took a step back. "Yes," he said. "And he is." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Awesome! I thought I was the only one! if you ask me, some other, smarter, ''cat should be deputy! maybe a cat who can be ''trusted with tasks!" ''Ashpaw mewed the last words out a little harshly, but excitement glimmered in his green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 12:05, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw grinned and nodded. "Agreed! He can't even train his apprentice, he shouldn't be leader if something happens to Runningstar." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:08, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "You know what? we should tell Runningstar! Peregrineheart's too forgetful to be deputy, someone who can remember stuff should be deputy, don't you think? because I, personally, don't want to die during an attack because that stupid cat was deputy," Ashpaw babbled, starting to shake at the thought of speaking to the Clan leader. He's never done that before. ~Patchfeather~ 12:11, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw nodded. "Let's see if he's back yet, and if he is......" Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:13, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Tell him!" Ashpaw finished Pepperpaw's words for him, or he hoped he did. He had always wanted to do that. ~Patchfeather~ 12:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw nodded, and walked towards the den. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:16, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw followed in a hurry, but stopped right at the entrance to the den. He had a feeling go over him like he was doing something very bad. ''Cool! he thought and wailed, "Runningstar! you in there!?" ~Patchfeather~ 12:17, May 29, 2016 (UTC) That leader exited his den. Every bone in his body hurt. "What is it, kits?" he asked, when he saw them. ------Pepperpaw took a deep breath, "Peregrineheart is a terrible deputy." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:20, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! he totally forgot about Heatherpaw's most important training day!" Ashpaw yowled. Wow! his first time talking to the leader! wait, did he call us KITS? ~Patchfeather~ 12:22, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "He did?" Runningstar asked. "Where is his apprentice now? Pepperpaw, go and fetch Peregrineheart." ----Pleased, for once Pepperpaw did something without an argument, he went and found Peregrineheart. "You are in trouble now!" he said. "Runningstar wants to speak with you." The young apprentice was thrilled. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:24, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Heatherpaw's on her assesement, I think I heard that Creekfrost will be assesing her instead," Ashpaw mewed, forgetting the leaders words eariler. ~Patchfeather~ 12:27, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw returned along with Peregrineheart, who looked at Runningstar. "You wanted to speak with me?" the deputy asked.-----Runningstar nodded. "You can't be deputy anymore." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, he got served," Ashpaw whispered. ~Patchfeather~ 12:31, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw nodded to Ashpaw. "He deserved it," -------"I will hold the meeting later." said Runningstar.-----Peregrineheart was upset, but not quite surprised. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:34, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Wow, I can't believed he listened to us!" Ashpaw exclaimed. ~Patchfeather~ 12:35, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun sorted through herbs, grunting as Cloudkit, Sunkit, Rainkit, and Smokekit raced around him and tried to run under his belly to hide from one and other. They were quite a bit bigger now, ready to be apprentices. They bumped him, racing about on big, clumsy paws, until Cloudkit raced outside and the light hit her eyes, that ended her fun.Silverstar' 13:57, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Go now," Creekfrost ordered the three Apprentices'. Nightpaw scampered off. Hazelpaw stood frozen in place. Now that the time had really come to do this, he felt too scared to move. ~Patchfeather~ 12:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw bounded past Hazelpaw, the ginger-and-white she-cat eager to start her assessment. --look me in the eye 19:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang kept after the scent. Her lip curled into a snarl as she smelled the scent that was on Sagenose's dead body, then she saw them. Right in front of her, appearing from in some clumps of grass. A large ginger tom flanked by a small she-cat and a brown tom. All three of the cats lunghed at her. ---- Whiskerclaw gave Creekfrost a questioning glance when Hazelpaw made no move. Creekfrost nodded. "I'll follow the other two," he grunted and tortted after the two young apprentices' up ahead, leaving Whiskerclaw behind with Hazelpaw. He trotted up to Hazelpaw and gave him a nudge. "Remember what I told you," Whiskerclaw murmured softly. He felt awful about Hazelpaw. First, he was taken from his mother and Clan, than his new Clan fell to nothing, than he was back to where he started. Hazelpaw looked up at his mentor and nodded very stiffly and began to pad warily ahead. ---- Nightpaw froze, his paws felt as light as ever, and his pelt was bristled with excitement. He let the air pass over his scent glands and tasted the trace of rabbit. He followed the scent quickly, keeping low to the ground. ~Patchfeather~ 20:49, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar was taking Pepperpaw to go hunting. "But I already ''know how to hunt!" Pepperpaw protested. And he did--he had known how to hunt for ages before he met Runningstar. -----"I know you know how to hunt!" Runningstar said, through gritted teeth. "But you don't how to hunt like a RockClan cat." 11:36, June 2, 2016 (UTC) (well, winters been traveling for awhile so..) Talonfang grappled with the Rogues, fighting fiercely. She hissed with pain and anger as the lead tom bowled her over easily. She had never met someone she could not beat, but here she was, being shredded by the huge ginger cat. Talonfang lept to one side, to avoid the she-cats flailing paws, but an awful pain in her belly met her there. She whirled around to snap at the her attacker, only to make things worse. As she moved, his claws raked deep across her belly. She gasped and buckled in pain, blood gushing out of the wound. Talonfang rolled her eyes weakly to try and glimpse the cat. Her dull green eyes widened in shock when a dark blue gaze met her own. The pure white pelt was unmistakeable. It was Runningstar's daughter, Winterfall, her white paws covered in blood. "Finish her!" the ginger tabby tom ordered the white she-cat. Winterfall looked down blankly at Talonfang. Talonfang lifted her head and curled her lip in a snarl. She may be injured, but she still had a powerful set of jaws. But to her dismay, the brown tom slammed his paws down on her cheek, and her face crashed into the dusty grass. He dug his claws into her head and pulled it back, revealing her neck. Panic began to flash through Talonfang as she lost her view of Winterfall, but could hear her pawsteps coming closer. It felt like fire was scorching it's way across her neck, and she let out a thin, quiet wail, which broke off as she started choking up blood. The tom released her head, but it was too late, Talonfang's head lolled limply to one side, her jaws partly open with blood trailing out of them, and her pale eyes dull and sightless. The ginger tom purred thoughtfully. "We will kill every Warrior, one by one, until there is nothing left of them," he mewed, licking his fur smooth. After a few moments, he stopped, kicked dust over Talonfang's body and nodded. "Split up," he ordered. ~Patchfeather~ 20:11, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw smelled something. "That is not a Clan cat," he said, after a moment. And Runningstar knew his apprentice was right. "Come on, Pepperpaw. We can try and find the cats, but be careful." he said. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 00:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing crossed into RockClan terriotory, hard on Winterfall's trail. He stopped when the scent of blood filled the air. He sensed a cat a little ways ahead, dead. He tasted Talonfang's scent. Winterfall had killed one of the Clans' most feared warriors! uneasily, he kept following her trail. ~Patchfeather~ 00:52, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Shredclaw smelled death, he followed the trail, and ended up face to face with Talonfang's dead body. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 01:29, June3, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw tracked alongside Runningstar, but found nothing. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart left camp with Leafwind and Viperclaw to go hunting. Leafwind picked up a strange scent and followed it. "Something feels off," Blizzardheart meowed, pressing close to Leafwind's side, with a wary look plastered to her face. Leafwind nodded, a look of fury shadowing his face at the thought of something hurting RockClan, and Blizzardheart. "I'll go take a look," Viperclaw meowed and padded up ahead into some bushes. ~Patchfeather~ 13:52, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw returned home, wondering if Sagenose's murderer, as well as others, still lurked. 11:25, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart and Leafwind waited, when a screech split the air, then cut off to nothing. They stared at each other, wide-eyed, then padded slowly through the bushes. In front of them lay Viperclaw, blood gushing from a wound in his neck. ~Patchfeather~ 13:30, July 9, 2016 (UTC) (Hey, could we bring Luna the rogue into this as well?) Shredclaw padded around camp. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:27, July 10, 2016 (UTC) (sure) Blizzardheart let out a gasp. "What happened?" she scented the air. "There's only Viperclaw's scent." Leafwind looked around uneasily. He didn't want Blizzardheart to take chances since she was expecting kits. "We should go back to camp and warn them," he cut off and sniffed Viperclaw. He was already dead. "We will return with a larger patrol to retrive him." Blizzardheart nodded, flicking her gaze around at every creak, rustle and groan under their woodland strech of terriortory. ~Patchfeather~ 12:17, July 10, 2016 (UTC) A cat roamed into camp, her eyes glowing, the scent of cats, it would lead to the scent of blood--the scent of death._____Shredclaw smelled a new scent in RockClan. 12:36, July 10, 2016 (UTC) (just to point out, I don't think a cat could just randomly walk into camp, it's going to have to be outside camp) Hazelpaw spotted a brown cat farther ahead of him. He sucked in a breath of fear, then thought maybe it was Leafwind. "Leafwind? is that you?" he asked, when the cat turned toward him he realized how wrong he had been. The cat lunghed at him, he barrled into Hazelpaw's side, sending him crashing over the side of the hill he was on. Hazelpaw screeched and thudded heavily to the ground, the breath being knocked out of him. Beside him, the tom-cat was rising to his paws when suddenly, some boulders near the hill top slipped out of place and came crashing down. ~Patchfeather~ 13:50, July 10, 2016 (UTC) (Probably not into the camp, but the Clans have surrounding territory for hunting and stuff, right? That was what I was referring too, sorry if it was unclear) Shredclaw followed the scent he smelled, and then he spotted a cat. Her gray-blue fur and orange spots shown on him. Somehow, she reminded him of Runningstar, her fur color was different, but she did remind him of the leader so forcefully. He didn't know why but she did. "Who are you?" he asked. But he never heard a response, he never heard another word again. ------ Runningstar padded through the camp, something was wrong. Sagenose was murdered, cats seemed to be missing, strange scents in RockClan.....something was amiss. "Pepperpaw," he said to his apprentice, "some cats appar to be missing, go get Talonfang, Viperclaw, and Shredclaw, bring them here, and there may be others I don't know." ------"If they are missing," Pepperpaw replied, annoyed, "then how am I supposed to bring them here?" ------- "find them," Runningstar replied. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:32, July 11, 2016 (UTC) "I can help!" Ashpaw, who had been stalking them, flew out behind some heather. ---- "Hazelpaw!" Hazelpaw heard the far away voice of Whiskerclaw. He opened his eyes, he was seeing in double vision. He looked over next to him, and made out the blury figure of the brown cat who had jumped him. He was crushed under a pile of boulders, cearly dead. At that moment, Hazelpaw realized why he was seeing double vision. His head throbbed, he never felt that much pain before in his head. And his leg. He twisted his head slowly to try to get a look at it, but gray rock lying in front of him blocked the veiw. "Hazelpaw, are you okay?" he made out Whiskerclaw next to him, but he sounded a million miles away. Then his eyes began to slowly drop, until every muffled sound was gone. everything was gone. ~Patchfeather~ 13:21, July 11, 2016 (UTC) "Alright," Runningstar said. "If that is okay with you, Pepperpaw?" ------ "That is fine," Pepperpaw said, he was on good terms with Ashpaw after the thing with Peregrineheart. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:26, July 11, 2016 (UTC) "Runningstar!" Leafwind called. "Viperclaw is dead! something killed him while we were patroling, we can't find a scent or anything!" ---- Whiskerclaw weakly stared at Hazelpaw, who looked as if he were dead. Only the rise and fall of his flank give him away. He needed to get back to camp, now. He picked Hazelpaw up, and began to heave him back to camp. ----- Morningwing kept following Winterfall's scent and passed another body. How is she even doing this without being caught? he asked himself and kept on the trail. ---- Ashpaw nodded. ~Patchfeather~ 13:39, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar looked at Leafwind. "That's not good." He said, and turned to his apprentice and Ashpaw. "Get every cat on patrol, make sure they accounted for," he said. "Leafwind, go help them." Runningstar turned. RockClan was being attacked. 14:17, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Leafwind nodded. "Keep an eye on Blizzardheart for me," he meowed then padded off after the two apprentices. ~Patchfeather~ 14:18, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 12:51, July 12, 2016 (UTC) "I don't need to be watched!" Blizzardheart protested after Leafwind, but he was too far away to hear her. She rolled her eyes. She was going to help out whether he liked it or not. ---- Whiskerclaw made it back to camp, Hazelpaw still clamped in his jaws. "Risingsun! Autumnpaw!" he called as soon as he reached the entrance. ~Patchfeather~ 12:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (Mind performing that apprentice ceremony soon, Wolf?) Sunkit, Rainkit, and Smokekit had been happily climbing all over Risingsun, squishing the Medicine Cat due to their apprentice sizes. He didn't want them to become apprentices, as he had grown to be their adopted father. Upon hearing his name, he leaped up in surprise, knocking the kits off and practically tripping over Cloudkit (who was crying because the sun was burning the albino's eyes) before scurrying out of his den with herbs. "What's going on?"---- Frostpaw gazed at Hazelpaw in horror. Something about him, there had always been something about him...but she had never talked to him about it, in fact, she had never really talked to him before. Regardless, she raced up to the tom cat, who was secretly her brother, with a look of terror.Silverstar 03:23, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Hazelpaw! a cat attacked him - they both fell off a steep hill and then rocks fell... I think his leg is broken!" Whiskerclaw meowed, staring down at Hazelpaw as if he were his own son who had just died. ---- Blizzardheart pricked her ears. "A cat?" she echoed. Could this have been the murderer? ---- Dewfur leaped to his paws. "Any cat whose not already on patrol, come with me, and Whiskerclaw, lead us to where this happened." ~Patchfeather~ 12:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost raised her head, awoken by the commotion outside the warrior's den.---- Risingsun nodded before turning swiftly. "Quickly now, get him into my den." He glanced back at Frostpaw, growing curious of that emotion in her eyes for Hazelpaw. It seemed to be almost...love? No, not romantic, but like the love of a family member. They did seem a bit similar in build and appearance. (still need her to meet Morning)Silverstar 14:30, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (Maybe she could go out on her own to try and find the cat who did that to Hazel for revenge, since she doesn't know the cat is already dead. And instead she meets Winter, and then they fight a little, then Morning comes along and kills Winter before she can kill anymore?) Whiskerclaw ducked his head into the warriors den. "Anyone in there?" he paused then sucked in a breath. He had forgotten about Heatherpaw, Nightpaw and Creekfrost! they were out there alone! ~Patchfeather~ 14:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (Sounds like a good plan!) Risingsun thought for a moment as he started dressing the tom's wounds with poultice, later wrapping it in cobwebs and rush to help keep the broken bone in place. What was that one leader that used to be in RockClan...? Ah yes, Stormstar, that was who Hazelpaw seemed to look like!---- Pumpkinfrost twitched her tail tip. "I'm right here." She watched him take in a big breath of air, praying to StarClan he wasn't going to yell and make her go deaf.---- Frostpaw watched Risingsun, her eyes dark. She was going to find who did this, if Hazelpaw had fallen and had survived, surely this cat had as well. With that thought in her mind, the monochromatic tortoiseshell hurried out of camp.Silverstar 14:45, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Instead of screeching like he would normally do, he let out a quiet squeak. Pumpkinfrost's voice made his head snap over to her. "Oh! can you come on patrol with me? I think I've found out who the murderer is, there was a rock-fall by the moortop, but I don't know if he's still alive or not," he said in a rush. ~Patchfeather~ 14:49, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The pitiful squeak that sounded from the tom nearly made Pumpkinfrost fall over in laughter, but she maintained herself, remaining still. How was he not suffocating from that long speech. "Oh, uh, alright then." Murderer? Who died now? Ah, no time for questions.---- Frostpaw pushed her way through the undergrowth frantically, attempting to follow the patrol's scent trail.Silverstar 14:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw led the way out of camp, babbling the whole way about how Hazelpaw was attacked and broke his leg, how he had left the other apprentices and Creekfrost alone when the cat may still be out there. ---- Morningwing stopped. He opened his jaws and scented the air. Winterfall was nearby. ~Patchfeather~ 14:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost responded with 'uh-huhs' and 'yeahs', not really paying full attention to the story. If there was a murderer running around, she wanted to keep her skin on her body and remain alert.---- Frostpaw got her fur stuck in a thorn bush, and wiggled out of it. She left a few little tufts of her silver fur behind, but pushed on. She needed to get revenge for Hazelpaw...not sure why, but she still felt like she needed to.Silverstar 15:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Winterfall leaped off a rock. Her pure white fur was pink and crimson and sticky now. She smelled another cat nearby. She hid in a heather bush and peered out. A little ways away she saw a tortoiseshell marching her way across the moor. ---- Creekfrost spotted Whiskerclaw with Pumpkinfrost. With Nightpaw and Heatherpaw behind him he made his way up to them. "Where have you been? we've been looking everywhere for you," Nightpaw hissed. ~Patchfeather~ 15:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw lifted her head. Blood! She could smell it, she could smell blood! The little apprentice looked around in confusion, wondering where the smell came from.---- Pumpkinfrost remained silent, although she couldn't help but to twitch her whiskers in amusement.Silverstar 15:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Hazelpaw almost died!" Whiskerclaw hissed back. Nightpaw still looked a bit smug. "What happened?" Creekfrost asked, hitting Nightpaw in the mouth with his tail to shut up. Whiskerclaw told them the story. "I want to help!" Nightpaw whined. "I can kill him!" ---- Winterfall gathered herself and sprang out of the heather to attack the apprentice. --- Morningwing heard some swishing somewhere nearby and hurried over to it. ~Patchfeather~ 15:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost flicked her tail. "It's against the code to kill, mouse-brain."---- Frostpaw yelped in surprise as something attacked her. Taken by surprise, she was easy to pin.Silverstar 15:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, yeah," Nightpaw mewed. "I'm still helping though," Whiskerclaw nodded and led the patrol onward. ---- Winterfall was about to bite down into the apprentices neck. "Winterfall!" Morningwing shouted. Winterfall turned to him. She wasn't the cat he had once knew. She lunghed at him, and Morningwing lunghed as well. Morningwing's claws drove into Winterfall's throat. He felt warm blood flush over his paws. She gagged and collasped. ~Patchfeather~ 17:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Her life had flashed before her eyes, literally. A memory had popped into her mind: she had been resting at belly of a frail and dying gray molly, and beside herself was a blurry gray-and-white figure. After this memory disappeared, Frostpaw scrambled away with her eyes round with terror, watching the brutal scene before her. She had nearly died...Silverstar 17:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing's gave way and he slowly slumped to the ground in front of Winterfall. Her raspy painful breathing had stopped, she was dead. He killed her. He had felt little pain when Wolfstar died, he didn't remember his fathers death, but now he at last felt the greif of all their deaths crash down on him in this one moment. He had forgotten about the apprentice. He tried to get himself together and stood up. "Are you okay?" he asked in a choked voice. ~Patchfeather~ 19:40, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw watched the Tom slump to the ground with a faint glitter of worry in her aqua orbs. "Yeah, I think so...what about you? You knew her, didn't you?"Silverstar 19:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded. "... I loved her," he admitted. "You should probably get back to your camp, you may be in shock," he added. He was about to carry Winterfall back to StormClan when he realized how far that was. Maybe she would have wanted to be here anyway... with her birth Clan and her family. ''"Would it... be okay if I bury her here?" ~Patchfeather~ 19:47, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh...sorry about that then." She said awkwardly, watching the Tom leave. She was about to leave as well until he spoke. "Sure, fine with me." Frostpaw paused. "What's your name?"'Silverstar' 19:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Morningwing," he replied, beginning to dig. The earth was extremely soft here so he made a nice sized hole in no time. "What about you?" he asked quietly, pushing earth into the grave. ---- Whiskerclaw's patrol reached the fallen rocks to find the dead cat under them. "Maybe I should have checked that before making this patrol..." he murmured to himself. "It was worth checking though. Let's bury it and get back home, nights falling." ~Patchfeather~ 19:58, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Why did that name sound familiar? Perhaps he used to be a member of her clan before the illness outbreak. "I'm Frostpaw."---- Pumpkinfrost sighed. "Better safe than sorry."'Silverstar' 20:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) After burying the cat, the patrol began to make their way home. "Hopefully we'll become warriors tonight!" Nightpaw exclamed to Heatherpaw, though he secretly doubted it and thought Runningstar would be too depressed or weird to do that. He felt a little bad though, Hazelpaw should be made a warrior with them. ---- "Frostpaw?" Morningwing echoed. "You never lost your RockClan scent, I remember you when you were a kit." (i don't remember if she was born before or after he left... oh well!) ~Patchfeather~ 20:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (think he was still around...finally back on my computer) Pumpkinfrost followed slowly, twitching her whiskers. "My father will get to it when he can, he's not doing too well right now."---- Frostpaw's eyes rounded with surprise, and she took a step back. RockClan...this used to be her home? She knew she wasn't born in whateversheusedtobeinClan, but never thought that she had been born in RockClan. "I...used to live here?"'Silverstar' 20:13, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded, realizing she was far too young at the time to have remembered any of it. "Your mother was named Lilyflower and your father - you should be proud to know was the Clan leader, his name was Stormstar." ~Patchfeather~ 20:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The black and white tortoiseshell seemed breathless. "Clan leader? Wow..." She paused, shifting before finally asking the question she had been dying to ask. "...did I have a brother? That Hazelpaw cat...he seems...familiar?"---- As Pumpkinfrost strolled, she recalled the weird games Whiskerclaw used to play. She randomly snorted.'Silverstar' 20:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded. "Your brother is Hazelpaw. You also had a few other siblings, but they died." as he was speaking, he remembered Riverpaw. He wished he could take back what he had said to her. He wished he and his siblings could all be together again. ---- Whiskerclaw had given the lead to Creekfrost was was trailing near the back. His mind was all for Hazelpaw. His claws ripped up tufts of grass as he walked. He should visit Risingsun to check up on the Apprentice. ~Patchfeather~ 20:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw's blue eyes lit up, and she gave a little hop. "I knew it, I knew I remembered him from somewhere!" She gave a happy little chirp, before a frown slowly grew on her face. "...does he know?"---- Pumpkinfrost tapped Whiskerclaw on the shoulder with his tail. He never really acted like this, normally he was all peppy and being his weird little self. "You alright?"'Silverstar' 20:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "I'm worried about Hazelpaw," Whiskerclaw replied. "His leg is broken..." --- "I don't know," Morningwing sighed. "I should probably..." he trailed off. He could tell it was night. Traveling back to StormClan would be an awful idea at night. "...I can't go back to StormClan until morning..." he muttered to himself. "... Would it be a bother for me to come to your camp for the night? I can't travel at night. I'll be away before the sun has came up." ~Patchfeather~ 20:34, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Nope!" The little apprentice gave a small hop, forgetting that she had nearly been killed moments ago. "We won't care, you'll always be part of RockClan!"---- Pumpkinfrost gave him a small shove. "It's just his leg, Risingsun's a good medicine cat. Just look at how he handles those four kits who came out of nowhere."'Silverstar' 20:40, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Fantastic," Morningwing murmured and began to limp his way toward camp. He remembered the way. ---- "I guess... it's just... he's been through so much, he was was taken away from his Clan, his mother, his siblings, then his new Clan fell, twolegs tried to catch him, and he was at last starting to be less fearful, but now look where it's gotten him... what if he's too scared to be a warrior?" ''What if his leg doesn't heal? '' ~Patchfeather~ 20:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw, deciding that she shouldn't let the tom go to camp on his own, followed at a brisk pace.---- Pumpkinfrost listened to him silently. "Hazelpaw's no coward, if he's gone through this much, I'm sure a simply broken bone won't deter him from the path of a warrior. Besides, he does have his sister now, you and I both know that Frostkit and Hazelkit are the offspring of Stormstar and Lilyflower."'Silverstar' 20:50, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing let Frostpaw take the lead, falling behind on heavy paws. ---- Whiskerclaw nodded, though he still felt worried. He spotted Frostpaw and the tabby Morningwing. "What is he doing here? If I recall, he killed Vinefur," ~Patchfeather~ 20:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw flicked he tail upon spotted the patrol. "If I recall correctly, he just saved my life from some crazy white she-cat." She replied almost dryly. "And nice to see you too."'Silverstar' 20:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing flinched when Whiskerclaw mentioned Vinefur, and again when Frostpaw referred to Winterfall, though he kept quiet. --- Whiskerclaw's eyes narrowed. "Whatever," he hissed and padded through the camp entrance. "Just have someone watch him!" ~Patchfeather~ 20:58, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw simply rolled her eyes and trotted into camp. "He's just grumpy that his apprentice, my brother, is injured." She explained to the tom. The apprentice didn't really seem to care that he was the claimed murderer of Vinefur.'Silverstar' 21:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw pushed his way into the medicine den. "Risingsun?" he called. "May I see Hazelpaw?" ---- Morningwing shrugged. "Perhaps you should go and see your brother." ~Patchfeather~ 21:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun looked up from his finished work. "Yeah, you may." Cloudkit hid behind her adopted father per usual, the albino having no interest in going outside of burn her eyes in the sun.---- Frostpaw nodded. "Yeah, I probably should...I need to tell him about being my brother as well." She skipped into the medicine cat den, not even bothering to ask for permission to enter.'Silverstar' 21:07, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw padded over to Hazelpaw's nest. Thankfully his apprentice was awake. "Whiskerclaw!" Hazelpaw seemed happy and sad at the same time. "Are you alright?" Whiskerclaw asked. Hazelpaw looked down. "I... my leg... it's not going to heal right. I'm going to have a limp." Whiskerclaw turned to Risingsun. "There's nothing you can do?" ---- Morningwing followed Frostpaw to the medicine den and waited outside for her, not liking the looks he was getting from his former Clanmates. ~Patchfeather~ 21:31, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The black smoke shook his head. "I've done all I can. I can't make it perfect like a twoleg does."---- Frostpaw slowed her pace as she entered, gazing down at Hazelpaw quietly before growing embarrassed. How should she break the news to him?'Silverstar' 21:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "I'm so sorry, Hazelpaw," Whiskerclaw mewed, giving the gray and white apprentices ear a quick lick. "It's late, you should go to bed now," Hazelpaw murmured to his mentor. Whiskerclaw was going to argue but Hazelpaw cut him off. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." Whiskerclaw nodded slowly and sulked but out of the den. "What are you doing here Frostpaw?" Hazelpaw asked, a little bewildered. He'd barely spoken to her before; why was she here? ~Patchfeather~ 22:29, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Hold on a second, I-I'm still trying to figure out how to break this to you..." She went silent, lost in thought, still unsure of how to tell him. "Well...here it goes: I'm in here because I know that every other sister would be there for her brother when he was hurt."'Silverstar' 22:34, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Brother?" Hazelpaw was even more bewildered. "Your my sister?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw let out a small, nervous laugh. "News it me too..." She went silent. "I talked to someone who was around when we were born, I'm surprised nobody ever told us. Our parents are Lilyflower and, believe it or not, Stormstar."'Silverstar' 23:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Stormstar? our father was a leader?" Hazelpaw mewed. Pride made his heart flutter, he almost forgot he wouldn't be able to finish his training. "It's nice to meet you again." ~Patchfeather~ 23:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw grinned before laying down beside her brother, rolling on her back before looking up at him. "Yeah, I'm pretty proud about him being our dad." She flushed in embarrassment at this remark. "But it's nice to meet you too, brother." Simply saying 'brother'...it made her feel real good to know that she was no longer alone.'Silverstar' 23:13, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw purred. All his life he had wanted to have a sibling, and now he had one. Why hadn't he noticed her scent before? now that he knew she was his sister, her scent seemed almost like his own. "It's great that you'll be a warrior soon," --- Morningwing scented someone; Winterfall's brother; Dewfur. "Hello, Morningwing," his voice was unwelcoming. "Come here to kill some more RockClan cats?" "Hello, Dewfur," Morningwing ignored what he just said. ~Patchfeather~ 23:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw purred along with her littermate before she stopped to frown. "Me? Just me?" She rolled onto her belly to gaze at him sorrowfully. "Surely you can be a warrior with me? You seemed to have been doing just fine in your training, you'll just have to take a...few sick days as a warrior, but all of the other warriors do it all the time when they're hurt."---- Pumpkinfrost went back into the warrior's den. She was just having one of those 'lazy days'. Besides, her dad was leader, she could do whatever she wanted...or so she thought.'Silverstar' 23:24, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "I'm not going to heal though. I won't be able to walk without limping heavily, which means I can't stalk prey, and I can't chase rabbits on the moor anymore. I'll also be clumsy at fighting," Hazelpaw meowed, then sighed. "But it's okay; I'm okay with it, I can still be useful," he tried reassuring her, but he was mainly trying to reassure himself. ''What if I can't? ---- ''"So why are you here?" Dewfur asked in a snort. Morningwing tipped his head down. He was not going to tell Dewfur he had killed his sister. "I was following a cat who ran away from my Clan; I didn't find her." ---- Whiskerclaw curled up in his nest. He would go right to Hazelpaw at the crack of dawn. ~Patchfeather~ 23:32, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "C'mon Hazelpaw, be more optimistic!" Frostpaw responded hastily before flicking her long tail. "You won't know what it's like until you're actually healed up. For all you know, you will heal properly, StarClan grants us miracles all the time. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, you'll learn your new strengths with time. Plus, I'm sure you'll get used to your limping, and figure out a way to get past it."---- Cloudkit chased her littermates out of the nursery, thankful for the cloud cover.'Silverstar' 23:37, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw nodded. "I suppose your right." he yawned. "I hope you are," ---- "Aha," Dewfur sniffed then stalked slowly off to the warriors den. ---- Hollymask went to the camp entrance, tonight she was watching over the camp. She spotted Cloudkit and her siblings. "Hello, kits!" she mewed. ~Patchfeather~ 23:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw noticed that her brother yawned, and gently nudged him. "Alright, I'll let you get your rest. Night."---- Sunkit, Smokekit, and Rainkit came to a screeching halt, but Cloudkit crashed into the warrior's leg. "Oh, uh, hi!" Sunkit ruffled his fur nervously. "We totally weren't about to cause trouble or anything..."'Silverstar' 23:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Night," Hazelpaw meowed to his sister, waving his tail in farewell. ---- Hollymask purred. "I see," she glanced to Cloudkit. She worried that the kit wouldn't be able to go training due to the light, perhaps she would have to train at night instead... "Your all ready to become apprentices!" she remarked. "Tomorrow might be the day, then you can cause all the trouble you want on the moor," ~Patchfeather~ 23:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw waved her tail as well before exiting the medicine cat den to retire into the apprentice's den.---- Cloudkit shrunk back in embarrassment as the molly looked at her, and Smokekit stepped in front of the albino protectively. "Yeah, CaveClan just better not get in our way." Sunkit grumbled.'Silverstar' 23:57, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure they won't," Hollymask meowed. "Anyway, it's late, it might be best for you all to be off to bed." ---- Morningwing curled up in the unused Elders den and drifted into a disturbed sleep. ~Patchfeather~ 23:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Rainkit tossed back her head. "But we're not tired!" She complained, only for Sunkit to join in. "Yeah! Plus, Risingsun's still up, we don't sleep without him!"'Silverstar' 00:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask frowned. "I suppose you can stay up a little bit longer, a ''little bit," ~Patchfeather~ 00:49, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Silver, what is the birth order of Cloudkit, Sunkit, Smokekit, and Rainkit? I need to know it for the apprentice thing.)Runningstar jumped onto the Hightstone. "Cats of RockClan.....gather," he said, stumbling over the words a bit. "Erm....Cloudkit, Sunkit, Smokekit, and Rainkit are ready to become apprentices." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:52, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (let's say it's the crack of dawn shall we? and the birth order doesn't matter) Nightpaw leaped awake. He was becoming a warrior today! Hazelpaw woke slowly when he heard Runningstar and felt disappointed. ---- Morningwing crept out of the Elders den. He was going to wait after this to tell Runningstar about Winterfall. ~Patchfeather~ 00:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (they never had a birth order, since they poofed from StarClan) Frostpaw raised her head, and quickly started to groom her pelt.---- Sunkit, Smokekit, Rainkit, and Cloudkit, who were all messy from play-fighting, stepped forward, their eyes round. Cloudkit, however, kept her head down and away from the rising sun, and nervously pressed against her sister. She was a freak....Silverstar 00:59, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Okay) "Cloudkit, Rainkit, Smokekit, and Sunkit," Runningstar said, "you will now be called Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, Smokepaw and Sunpaw. Frozenwind will be Cloudpaw's mentor, Dewfur will be Rainpaw's, Creekfrost Smokepaw's, and......" Runningstar tried to remember which RockClan cats there were, which didn't have apprentices, and which would be good mentors. This is nonsense! a voice in his head told him, you remember everything, but you can't remember this? "And Waterdrop can be Sunpaw's." he said. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:15, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost, Dewfur, and Waterdrop padded over to their new apprentices and touched noses. ---- Hazelpaw pricked his ears, listening for Frostpaw's warrior name to be called. ~Patchfeather~ 11:49, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Is Frostpaw going to be a warrior today, as well?) "Also," Runningstar said, "Nightpaw, Frostpaw and Heatherpaw will become warriors today." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:17, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Yes) Nightpaw's pelt prickled with excitement. (also, is Luna still going to kill Leafwind or?) ~Patchfeather~ 13:20, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Okay, I will edit my last post/Yep, that can happen right after this) "Frsotpaw will be called Frostfire," Runningstar said, thinking of warrior names. "Nightpaw will be Nightstrike, and Heatherpaw Heathersun."-----Luna padded around camp. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:22, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Okay! oh, and it's Night''shade) Nightshade rasied his head high in pride. He was at last a warrior! ~Patchfeather~ 13:25, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (and Frostpaw's Frostfire Frostbreeze sounds very pretty) Frostfire's eyes lit up as she received her warrior name, and warmth washed over her body. Finally, she was a warrior, and in the Clan she was born in!---- Cloudpaw, Sunpaw, Smokepaw, and Rainpaw touched noses to their apprentices, Risingsun purring happily as they did.'Silverstar' 13:50, July 16, 2016 (UTC) "Cloudpaw! Sunpaw! Smokepaw! Rainpaw! Nightshade! Heathersun! Frostfire!" the Clan cheered for them. ---- Hazelpaw purred when he heard his sisters new name Frostfire. He cheered her new name and hoped she heard. --- Morningwing kept silent during the ceremony. ~Patchfeather~ 14:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire listened to her clanmates cheer, purring softly, certain she could faintly hear her brother.---- Pumpkinfrost cheered quietly.'Silverstar' 14:08, July 16, 2016 (UTC) After the ceremony, Morningwing made his way toward Frostfire. "Congragulations on becoming a warrior," he murmured. (assuming i didn't spell that right) "I'm going to go back to my Clan now. If you have the chance, could you tell Runningstar that Winterfall is dead? she was his daughter." ~Patchfeather~ 14:21, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire smiled at his praise, but that grin quickly faded. Runningstar's daughter, Pumpkinfrost's sister? Oh boy.... "Oh, ok. Bye then!"'Silverstar' 15:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you. Hope to see you again," Morningwing mewed, waving his tail in farewell and leaving the camp behind. ~Patchfeather~ 15:13, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Leafwind's death Patch?) Luna smelled a cat. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 19:04, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hope to see her again, what did he mean? "You mean see me at the Gatherings?"'Silverstar' 20:26, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing srugged. "Anytime, I guess," he meowed over his shoulder. ---- Leafwind was hunting, hoping to catch a nice vole or rabbit for Blizzardheart. ~Patchfeather~ 22:14, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Luna hissed, softly. "How nice it is too see you here," she told the cat, calmly. And lept. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:06, July 17, 2016 (UTC) "Huh?" Leafwind began, spinning around to see who had spoken. He yowled in terror when she sprang, but was cut off when her teeth drove into his throat. ~Patchfeather~ 01:22, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Luna ripped her claws accross his neck over and over, and then raced off into the woods. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:07, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Leafwind twitched and breathed in shallow breaths. ''I never got to meet my kits... ''he thought then let out one last shuddering breath and went limp, eyes glazing over. ~Patchfeather~ 13:13, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw looked around for Nightshade. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:39, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade was eating fresh-kill with Creekfrost near the camp entrance. "I'm so proud of you!" Creekfrost purred, nuzzling Nightshade's forehead. Nightshade purred. "I ''am pretty great, aren't I?" ~Patchfeather~ 13:46, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw found Nightshade, and considered going over to him, Don't trust anyone, Pepper he reminded himself, not adding the 'paw' at the end of his name. That was is your rule, and it has gotten you this far, but when you broke it once, you remember what happened -----Thunderstrike and Wolfyowl walked around camp. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 17:16, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade noticed Pepperpaw staring at him. He got up and bounded over. "Hi, Pepperpaw." ~Patchfeather~ 17:21, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Hello, Nightshade." Pepperpaw said, seeing no way out of it. "Congratulations on the warrior thing." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 17:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks!" Nightshade purred with pride then stopped. "Are you okay you look... weird." ~Patchfeather~ 17:29, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "What do you mean by weird?" Pepperpaw asked, carefully. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 17:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "I don't know. Just not yourself is all," Nightshade mewed, twitching his ears. ~Patchfeather~ 17:32, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Oh," Pepperpaw said. "No, I'm fine, thanks." Don't tell him, don't tell anyone just yet what this reminds you of, Pepper. You have seen this once before By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 17:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan